Subjects with histories of polydrug abuse are studied on the Residential Research Unit to assess the effects of several classes of abused drugs on cognitive, subjective and physiologic measures. The main purpose of the study is to parametrically compare the sensitivity of various testing instruments across several classes of drugs, doses and time. The results are theoretical important because they will evaluate the sensitivities of methods used in the drug abuse field. The study is of practical importance because it evaluates the utility of dynamic pupillography as a drug detection screet. The subject testing has been completed (n=9). Preliminary results suggest that pupilometry may identify recent ingestion of opiates, marijuana and pentobarbital. The results are submitted for presentation at the 1991 CPDD meeting.